thebillfandomcom-20200216-history
Episode:470
After welcoming Sergeant Nikki Wright to Sun Hill, Heaton gathers the team and tells them that they need to improve their performance - he doesn’t want to see gangs of youths on street corners and a quicker response to all 999 calls is needed. Gold asks Heaton what is going on and he admits that DAC Georgia Hobbs has said the Met is considering closing a division, either Sun Hill or Barton Street. He tells her that she must keep the news to herself - it’s a survival of the fittest and Sun Hill needs to sharpen up its act. Later, Roger and Reg come across a decomposed body surrounded by syringes in a disused flat. Back at the station, Roger runs a check on all missing persons and tells Manson that there are two possibilities of who the man could be and one of them has had past dealings with Sergeant Doug Wright from Barton Street Police Station. Doug tells Roger that the man could be homeless junkie, Steven Harris, as he used to live in the flat where the body was found as a little boy. While the officers wait for forensics to confirm the body is Steven’s, press officer, Mia Perry, discovers that the Canley Gazette are going to run a story so Neil and Doug decide to visit Steven’s dad, Rick, to pre-warn him. Rick has had similar scares about his missing son in the past and is very depressed. During their meeting, Neil is surprised when Rick’s friend from the missing persons support group, James Tennant, turns up. Rick tells Neil that he and James are in the same boat, and, he is adamant that the body is not his son. But, later that day when the forensic evidence comes through, Neil watches helplessly as Rick worst fears are confirmed… Meanwhile Tony and Nikki are called to an armed robbery in a jewellers. Along with S019, Tony and Nikki enter shop and find the owner, Mr Singh, lying injured and the assailant, Alf Sutton, with a gun shot wound to the leg. The two men are taken to St Hugh’s Hospital while Tony and Nikki watch CCTV footage of the shop and they discover that sixty-nine year old Alf was shot by someone out of the camera’s view. Back at Sun Hill, Terry questions a man called Davey Rolfe who claims to know details of a robbery which is due to take place later this afternoon. Davey tells Terry that an old accomplice, Ronnie Brandt, has just been released from prison and wants his help providing a getaway car for a robbery but Davey doesn’t want anything to do with it – he has a shady past but he put it behind him years ago. Terry eventually convinces Davey to act as if he is helping with the robbery by obtaining the car but tells him that they’ll stop them on their way to the robbery and arrest Ronnie with the gun. Later, from his hospital bed, Alf talks to Nikki and admits that a man called Ronnie shot him – he wanted revenge as he thought Alf shopped him to the police years before. Ronnie only agreed to spare his life when Alf admitted that it was Davey who was the grass, not him. Realising that the three old crooks are connected, the team realise that Davey is in danger and it’s a race against time to save his life… While working with Doug, Roger criticises Nikki, the new Sergeant from Barton Street. However, Roger is mortified when they walk into the pub together at the end of the shift, only then realising they are married. Category:2006 Episodes Category:Series 22